Rasputin
Rasputin '''(also known as '''Grigori Yefimovich Rasputin) is a very evil monk sorcerer who is the main villain in Winnie the Pooh Meets Anastasia. He plotted to take over Russia by destroying the Romanov Family. When he notices that the last member of the family named Anastasia is alive, he made attempts to kill her. In the climax, she and Pooh and his friends destroyed his reliquary making him turn to ashes. Trivia *Rasputin will become the FT Squad's enemy in The FT Squad Meets Anastasia. *Rasputin will become Littlefoot, SpongeBob, Alex and Simba's enemy in Littlefoot Meets Anastasia. *Rasputin will become Tino Tonitini's enemy in Tino Tonitini Meets Anastasia. *Rasputin returned to get revenge on Pooh, Littlefoot, and their friends and became Ash Ketchum's enemy in Pooh's Adventures of Epic Mickey, although he had made some cameo appearances in Winnie the Pooh's World of Color and Pooh's Adventures of Disneyland Fun. The film revealed that he was brought back to life by Mistress Nine by her magic on his Pure Heart Crystal. *Rasputin became the Fantasy Adventure Team's and the Trimaxian Adventure Crew's enemy in Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae Meet Anastasia. *Rasputin will become Aladar's enemy in Aladar Meets Anastasia. *Rasputin will become Danny's enemy in Danny Meets Anastasia. *Rasputin will become Yogi Bear's enemy in Yogi Bear Meets Anastasia. *Rasputin will become Sora's enemy in Sora Meets Anastasia. *Rasputin will become the Peanuts Gang's enemy in Charlie Brown and Snoopy Join Anastasia. *Rasputin will get his revenge on Ash Ketchum and his friends in Ash Ketchum Meets Anastasia. *Rasputin will return in Pooh's Adventures Chronicles, Winnie the Pooh Meets The Sorcerer's Apprentice, Pooh's Adventures of Gone with the Wind, and Pooh's Adventures of Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. *Rasputin will become the enemy of Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Anastasia. *Rasputin will become the part of The Wizard Empire in Pooh's Adventures of What's New, Scooby Doo?: Mummy Scares Best. Gallery Rasputin's Death.jpg|Rasputin's Death Category:VILLAINS Category:Masters of Evil Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Sorcerers Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Manly villains Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures villains Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Murderers Category:Not too intelligent Category:Complete Monster Category:Logan's enemies Category:Singing characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Russian-Accented characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Males Category:Sadistic characters Category:Banished characters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Child Murderer Category:Campbell's adventures villains Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace Category:The Wizard Empire Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Torturer Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Urban Threats Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Team Robot's Enemies Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Child Abusers Category:Undeads Category:Traitors Category:Immortal characters Category:Darkness of Terrors Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Sorey's Adventures Villains Category:Deceased villains Category:Natsu's Adventures Villains Category:Characters voiced by Christopher Lloyd Category:Evil Creator Category:Movie Villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Misogynists Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Kieran's adventure villains Category:Dark Kieran Empire members Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Kion's Adventure villains Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains